Someone New
by Emoess
Summary: SasuHina.. Tragic love story between two different people who never thought it would be like this...
1. Just like that, it was over

**Note:** This starts off as an HinaNaru and SasuSaku. I _would _tell you the rest of the pairs throughout the story, but I figure it'll be more fun for you guys to find out -. I do not own Naruto in any size, shape or form, jsyk. I am aware that my last attempt at making a suitable InuYasha FanFic didn't really make any progress. I honestly think it sucked.

I also wanna note that this FanFic is dedicated to my two bestest friends Gabby-L and JayLeeJ because they are so awesome. There are also some material in this FanFic from other animes besides Naruto (three-one is really obvious) so try to find it!

So, here is my first Naruto FanFic and I just hope you like it!! Puh-leez review and thankies! .

Sincerely

NinjaNeko

(I use to be Ninja**Kitty **but I decided that Ninja**Neko **sounds loads better)

* * *

It was finally morning.

Hinata turned over to see her sleeping Naruto there beside her. She smiled, thinking about last night when Naruto sniffed a Ramen noodle up his nose and pulled it out of his throat.

He'll never grow up.

She sat up, drawing back the long bangs that fell on either side of her face behind her hair with her finger. She glanced over at the window. It was very small, but she could see the pink leaves of the cherry blossoms whips past her window. She pulled back the covers and stood up in their small room. She always dreamed of living in a fine house and raising a family...

Too bad they were stuck in a one-bedroom one-bathroom apartment.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and left to the kitchen in her baggy pajamas.

After a few frustrating attempts, she finally got the gas stove to cut on.

* * *

Sasuke sat on a bench in the park with a book in his hand. He was well concentrated and interested in the material he was reading. He was calm. With the fragrance of the cherry blossoms filling the air and the cool breeze lightly blowing on his dark hair. He felt relaxed...at peace...dancing with serenity...taking in the beauty of spring...

"Sa-su-ke!! Sweeetheart!!"

Then there was Sakura. He ignored her while his temple throbbed.

_Oh, Sasuke, how handsome you look reading under the cherry blossoms. I can't believe you finally wanted to be with me. Oh, how I love you so..._

"Hello, Sasuke dear.."

Sakura made herself comfortable next to him on the bench.

"You'll never guess what happened to me!"

"You're right. I probably won't." He replied dully.

_I can't believe I decided to go out with her. I hate being nice. _

"Hitsugaya FINALLY promoted me to receptionist!"

Sasuke closed his book and looked at her with perplexity written on his forehead.

"That's a promotion? What were you doing before?"

"Oh I was delivering coffee and filing.."

He stared at her for a minute, then finally shook his head.

"And right now, the company's not getting enough calls, but by the end of the month..."

"There will be more. A lot more."

She blinked.

"What?"

"…nothing."

"Well, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, no. I also want to know when you are moving in?"

"Moving in?!?"

"Why, of course!"

"What for?"

"What do you mean? We're lovers now and we need to live together!"

Sasuke sighed and looked down at the cobblestone trail.

"We can't live together…"

"Of course we can!"

"No, Sakura..."

"Well, why not? Oh, don't tell me. Is it because you're not ready? Well, that's okay then. Whenever you feel like it's the right time, just let me know."

"Sakura, it's never going to be the right time, because..."

"You're lease isn't up yet, is it?"

"Damnit, would you stop cutting me off!?" He was getting aggrivated. He turned to look at her with frustration in his eyes.

Sakura nervously smiled.

"Sorry…please continue."

"Look, Sakura. We can't live together, because we can't be together."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"W-why?"

"Because, I don't love you. I never did."

"Then why did you ask me out?"

"I felt bad for leaving. I thought that we could make this work, but I just can't do it. I can't love you back. I'm sorry, but it's over."

Sasuke closed his eyes and stood up from the bench. Sakura grabbed onto his shirt.

"Sasuke! No! I won't lose you!!"

"You can't lose something you never had." Sasuke calmly replied as he pushed her hand away and began to walk down the trail leading out of the park with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura sat and watched.

She couldn't believe it.

Just like that, it was over.

Her vision blurred and her cheeks grew hot and wet with tears. She looked down at the bench noticed the book Sasuke was previously reading.

_Death Note? What in the heck is a Death Note?_

She picked up the book and held it to her chest.

_Sasuke, even though you may not love me, I will always love you. Someday, you'll learn how to love me. I'm just not going to quit trying. No, never..._

* * *

-Yawn!-

"Hey Hinata! What's cooking?"

"Oh, good morning Naruto. I'm just cooking breakfast."

Naruto took his seat at the small round table and picked up his knife and fork, drooling over the sweet scent that filled the kitchen.

Hinata landed a plate in front of his filled with fried potatoes, eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. Naruto blessed his food and immediately started to stuff his face.

"Do you like it, Naruto?"

"Mmff hmmff! Thnkss Hinmmntta!!"

She smiled and set up a plate for herself and sat beside him, eating quietly.

_Burrrp!_

"Done! Ha-ha!!"

"…five."

"FIVE! That was at least worth an EIGHT!"

"Sorry Naruto, but that burp didn't have enough R's."

"Tch, whatever."

He left the table and came back in his best suit and walked to the door.

"I'm off to work, Hinata! Later!"

Hinata sighed at the sound of the door slamming behind him. She collected the scraps of leftover food and served it to their cat, Buyo, and started to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street absentmindedly, ignoring the people who greeted him as they passed.

_That's right. I'm fresh out of food. Especially tomatoes. I might as well stop by the store on my way…_

He turned into the grocery store and made his way to the fruits and vegetables section. He stopped at the tomatoes, slightly disappointed.

There were only four left.

And none of them were remotely appetizing.

To his surprise, Hinata came around the bend pulling a wooden cart of fine tomatoes. Her mind was obviously somewhere else because she failed to notice Sasuke standing right there, but then again, he _was _different.

Instead of that ridiculous blue shirt with the cone neck and gay capris, he was wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans. He gotten taller, and his hair grew slightly longer, but the chicken butt was still stuck on the back of his head.

It doesn't matter. It was still attractive.

Hinata was different too. She dropped the Eskimo coat and was originally wearing a violet top with black jeans and violet sandals, but had to wear an employee t-shirt to address to the dress code. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she wore her bangs over either side of her face.

Sasuke was impressed with how great she looked.

She took off the four ugly tomatoes and tossed them carelessly into the cart, then filed the fresh ripe ones neatly onto the shelf. Sasuke stood and simply watched her.

He took notice to her figure.

He never knew she had such a cute figure under that Eskimo coat.

Why the hell did he care?

Hinata sighed and turned around. She gasped and slightly jumped back. Sasuke caught her by the arm before she landed on the tomatoes.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Hey Hinata. When did _you _start working here?"

"Oh, um, hi. Um, a several months ago, when I moved in with Naruto. I wanted to help pay the rent…"

"Oh, you're with Naruto, eh? That's good then…"

"I heard that you went with Sakura…"

"Not anymore. We just broke up recently."

More like…ten minutes ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You couldn't have known…"

"Oh, okay. Well, um, I need to get back to work now. I'll see you around Sasuke."

She nervously smiled and took hold of the cart and pushed off.

Sasuke watched her as she left, until she was out of sight. He turned around and picked up several tomatoes.

_Something about you Hinata…_

* * *

****

**Note: **And there you go! Pleeze review!!!


	2. The Lucky Girl

**Note:** This is chapter two of Someone New (OK maybe you haven't heard of it before, but since I'm still sorta new here, I accidentally put the title for chapter one in the title section. I got it all figured out though) The story is called Someone New, chapter one is called Just like that, it was over, and this one, chapter two is called The Lucky Girl. Still confused? Review or pm me. OK, anyways, just to recap, Sasuke broke up with Sakura and found that he may have a slight bit of interest in Hinata. If you didn't read Just like that, it was over, I recommend it. I don't really talk alot about chapter one, but you may get confused, unless you're really super-smart...

OK, I'm talking way too much...

Enjoy the story - 

**Disclaim:** I DO NOT own Naruto.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Sasuke gathered himself up from staring at the ceiling for an hour after he woke up.

He sighed and slumped downstairs to his apartment door in nothing but his dark jeans. He pulled open the door.

He now regretted not putting on a shirt for it was none other than...

"Sakura. What do you want? Do you know how early it is?" He said in a tired, cracky tone.

"But Sasuke, it's two o'clock in the afternoon. I thought I could swing by to say 'hi'. So did you ever get around to someone new?"

She nervously scratched the back of her head, hoping he'll say no.

"Someone new?"

"Because if you didn't, then maybe we could try and give it another shot, since it's been three months."

_Hell. No. Sure, it's been three months...three months of pure happiness._

"Well, I..."

"Please, Sasuke! I need you! I miss you! I can't go on without..."

"I'm sorry but I'm already -cough-seeing someone -cough cough- else -cough-"

And with that, he started to close the door before Sakura stopped him with her foot.

"Well, who is she?"

"Why must I tell _you_?"

"I just want to know. Why can't you tell me? Are you _lying_?"

_Damn. She's already catching on to me. I gotta get out of this. I'll just make up a random name and say she's from a distant country or something..._

"No."

"...well? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Uhh..."

"...Sasuke, if you're single then..."

"Hinata."

"_HINATA!?!_"

Sakura covered her mouth. She didn't realized how loud she was just then.

"Hinata? When did you two started going out?

_Wow. So much for making up a name. Why in the hell did I just say 'Hinata'?_

"None of your business. Bye."

"Wait Sasu..."

_Slam_

Sasuke slapped his forehead and returned upstairs.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

The next day, Hinata left to work.

She held her hands to her chest with a burn in her belly.

She remembered that fateful night last month. It was the last night with Naruto.

_"Hinata, I love yo so much, but I can't get a grip of where we're going. I just don't feel that passion anymore. To be honest, I hardly ever think about you anymore. I'm sorry Hinata but I just can't do this. We should just go our separated ways for awhile, OK? I love you, Hinata. I have great respect for you. But I'm just not _in _love with you anymore..."_

That night, Hinata retreated to her good friend, Kiba.

That night, Hinata began to stay with Kiba and his girlfriend, Ino.

That night Hinata cried.

The next few nights, she cried.

To this day she cries herself to sleep.

Now as she walked to work, remembering that night, she felt like crying.

_I was so in love with him. I was in love with him for the longest time. But I guess we just cannot be. It's really over..._

She turned the corner...and ran into Sasuke, who grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall back. He didn't even look at her. He just kept his head up.

"Oh..."

"..."

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry Sasuke."

"..."

"I didn't see you coming..."

"..."

She closed her eyes, expecting him to say _"What? You don't know how to use your effing Byakugan anymore?" _But she gasped when he said...

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight."

She looked at him in disbelief. Did he just ask her out.

"Um, well, uh..."

"My treat."

"Well..."

She couldn't just say 'no'. The only time Sasuke asked her out and she rejects it?

"...sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six, alright?"

He cracked a smile, still not looking down at her.

Hinata blushed deeply.

"OK then, Sasuke. I'll see you later then."

He let her go and continued down the street he was headed towards. Hinata watched him as he walked, then proceeded to work once he was out of sight.

* * *

**Note: **Hellz yeah! Well, make sure you look out for the third chapter "The Date" (well, if you actually liked my FanFic) and please, if you have anything to say, like some constructive criticism or anything at all, review. Thankies!!


End file.
